1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to an electro device embedded printed circuit board and a manufacturing method of the electro device embedded printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the electronic industry, there is a growing demand for a smaller and higher functional electro device. Particularly, the market trend based on lighter, thinner, shorter and smaller personal mobile devices has resulted in increasingly thinner printed circuit boards.
Emerging as a result are ways of mounting an electro device that is different from the conventional mounting methods. One such example is an embedded printed circuit board, in which an active device, such as an IC, or a passive device, such as an MLCC-type capacitor, is mounted inside a printed circuit board, resulting in a higher density and improved reliability of the devices or improved performance of the package itself through an organic combination.
In the embedded printed circuit board, an opening (cavity), into which an electro device is inserted, is formed in a pre-fabricated core substrate, and then the electro device is embedded at a corresponding location. Then, the embedded device is fixed by filling an insulation material between the embedded device and the core substrate.
Recently, there has been an increasing requirement for maximizing the efficiency of size by embedding a plurality of devices, and studies are in demand for addressing such requirement.